


5 Times Tony Didn’t Know Peter Was in Trouble, and The One Time He Did.

by CryRan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, Gen, Paralysis, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tranquilizers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryRan88/pseuds/CryRan88
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up, make sure to bookmark it, because i don’t have all the chapters ready yet, there will be a bit of spacing.





	1. Frozen in Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! More Fics are on the way, and make sure to bookmark them all! Do it now so you don’t forget! I like this fic a lot. Enjoy!

    Why did Peter always have to fight all of these crazy people? He was in the middle of hand to hand combat with some insane scientist who was apparently planning to rob an entire bank using some sedative gas grenades he was designing. The guy was dressed in a white lab coat with a gas mask hanging loosely around his neck. 

    ‘ _ Like seriously who the hell thinks of this kinda shit?’  _ Peter thought. He normally didn’t swear much (even in his thoughts) but he was out past midnight while already sore, making him even more cranky than normal. Finally, Peter landed a decent punch on the lunatic’s body, sending him to the wall. 

    “Look man, it’s a Saturday night..or a Sunday morning?  _ The point is,  _ this is not how I was planning to spend it.” Peter finished with annoyance. 

    “How  _ dare _ you mock me and my great plan that you just  _ had  _ to interfere with? If I can’t use my new devices in the future, I’ll just use them  _ now!”  _ The scientist screamed, pulling his gas mask over his face. He then pulled a remote and a dart gun out of his lab coat. Peter’s spider-sense buzzed loudly at the back of his head. 

_ Uh-oh.  _

__ Before Peter had a chance to react, a dart whizzed towards him and stuck right in his chest. He saw the fluid inside start to drain out of the dart and into his body. ‘ _ That’s not good.’  _ Peter realized. 

__ “Enjoy your final nap!” The scientist quipped before pressing the button on his remote, running out of the old warehouse, gas starting to shoot into the room from places Peter wasn’t even sure of. He didn’t have the time to figure out. 

    Peter was about to follow the scientist, when he felt his limbs stiffening. ‘ _ More trouble. I need to get out of here fast.’  _ The gas was creeping towards him, moving around the room, already covering the doorway where the scientist fled. Not only did the gas slowly cornering him make him feel sleepy, it made him feel suffocated. Knowing that he needed to get out of there  _ ASAP _ , he frantically looked around the room. He saw a window. 

    ‘ _ Bingo.’ _

    It took him a considerable amount of strength just to press his two fingers to his palms on both of his hands. The web shot out onto the right and left sides of the window. His arms and legs were losing feeling, he needed to go  _ now _ . Using all of the strength in his body, he pulled on the string of webs with his arms while he sprung forward using his legs, heading towards the window on the wall  _ head-first _ at  _ full speed _ . 

    * _ Crash* _

__ Peter slid onto an old and rocky concrete alley that was right outside the window while broken glass shards rained down on top of him. The paralysis was now in full effect on all of his limbs. That didn’t stop him from feeling the pain from all of the small rocks and shards of glass he landed on and slid over after smashing through the window. Peter could feel his suit absorbing the blood coming out of his endless amount of cuts from the glass. He needed help.

    “K-Karen, could you call M-Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, his lips starting feeling tingly. ‘ _ Uh-oh’  _ Peter thought again. 

__ “Calling Mr. Stark now.” Karen told him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Tony jolted from his sleep when he heard his phone ringing. ‘ _ I don’t sleep that often, does it really have to be interrupted every time I try?’  _ Tony grumbled in his mind. He looked at his clock saying 2:15 AM. 

    “Incoming call from Peter Parker.” Friday informed him from the ceiling. 

    “Go ahead and answer Friday,” Tony spoke towards the ceiling. “And this better be good.” Tony added to himself. 

    “Answering call…” Friday said. 

    “Hello? What is it.” Tony said crankily on the phone. He was met with nothing but background noise. 

~~~~~

    Peter was trying so hard to talk. His lips refused to move. 

    ‘ _ Nonononononono, this is bad, this is really really bad.’  _ Peter thought frantically. 

~~~~~

    “Is this a butt dial? I swear to god if I was woken up by a butt dial, you’re gonna be in big trouble, Parker.” Tony said irritatedly. He heard no response other than a car horn from far away. “This is why I never give my private phone number-“

~~~~~

    Peter heard on the phone before hearing the * _ click*  _ of Tony hanging up. 

    “Mr. Stark is no longer connected.” Karen notified Peter. 

    Peter felt rejected as he lay there on the pavement, broken and bleeding, praying for someone to realize that something happened to him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    May used to be furious. Then she became worried. Now, she was scared. Peter still hasn’t come home. When she first found out about Peter as Spider-Man, she knew that she couldn’t stop him from going on patrol. So she still lets him go, only if he comes home before 1:00 AM unless his excuse is good enough. If there was an excuse, he was supposed to call May. Now, it was 2:45 AM Sunday morning, with no clue given to May about Peter’s whereabouts. She called the only person who could help. She called Tony. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Tony was woken up yet again by his phone. He looked at his clock. 2:50 AM. ‘ _ 35 minutes, I should start keeping score.’  _ Tony laughed to himself. 

    “Incoming call from May Parker, Boss.” Tony heard from the ceiling. That’s when alarms started rising in Tony’s head. Something didn’t feel quite right. 

    “...May?” Tony asked unsurely. 

    “Have you heard from Peter? He still hasn’t come home. I’m worried about him.” May instantly told him. 

_ Tony felt his stomach sink.  _

__ “What time does he usually come back from patrol?” Tony asked with a bad feeling. 

    “1:00 AM at the  _ absolute latest _ , unless he has a good excuse, which he is supposed to and  _ usually does _ call me about.” May said with worry. 

    “I’ll look for him now, I’ll call you and tell you what happens.” Tony says shortly while hanging up. 

    Tony couldn’t stop thinking about the call. The call he shrugged off as a  _ butt dial.  _ What was he  _ thinking?! _ Terrible images started shifting through Tony’s head. Situations where Peter called, but passed out or got hurt before he could talk, having to listen to Tony complain about  _ butt dials _ . He couldn’t bear to think about it anymore, he had to act now. Peter was in trouble. 

    “Friday, show me Peter’s location.  _ Now.”   _ Tony ordered while his suit assembled around his body. 

    “Already done, Boss. Head North-West for 2 miles.” Friday said as a GPS appeared in Tony’s face while he flew out of the building. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Peter needed help, and he needed it fast. The paralysis wasn’t fading, and he was starting to get dizzy from blood loss. He could feel small puddles very slowly form underneath his crumpled form. He knew that he couldn’t fall asleep, and that he needed to control and focus his breathing. After a few minutes that felt like forever, he heard a metallic  _ *clang*  _ on the ground a couple hundred feet away. If it wasn’t for his enhanced hearing, he probably wouldn’t have noticed with the amount of pain and panic in his mind right now. That’s when he heard his name. He tried everything he could to answer, but he still couldn’t move. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

    Tony reached the closest landing point to Peter’s location in a few minutes. His tracker said that Peter was a couple hundred feet away in an alley near an old warehouse. 

    “Peter?” Tony called down the alley. 

_ No response.  _

    “He’s here Boss, my trackers are operating at 100%, my margin of error is incalculably minuscule.” Friday assured him. 

   Tony walked with caution until, sure enough, he saw Peter curled on the ground, laying in puddles of water. As he got closer, he realized his mistake. Those weren’t puddles of water. 

_ They were puddles of blood.  _

    “Peter? Peter!” Tony said frantically, running up to him. He took off Peter’s mask, where he saw Peter’s cut, bloody, pain-filled face with half-lidded eyes staring right back at him. 

    “Peter, are you awake? Why aren’t you answering? Friday, is he conscious?” Tony wondered aloud. 

    “Peter is fully awake, but has several long gashes and cuts along his body. He also has a small object lodged in his chest, injecting fluid.”

    Tony didn’t wait to ask questions. He called Bruce, he was already prepping the Med Bay back at the tower. Peter, now passed out limp in Tony’s arms, was flown to there in an instant. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Peter awoke to the bright hospital lights of the Med Bay. “Friday, can you dim the lights? Please?” Peter said without a second thought. 

_ Wait.  _

__ He could talk again! He tried to fist pump in victory until he felt one of his cuts stretch, causing him to hiss in pain. 

    “Yeah, I would wait to do any physical celebrating.” Quipped the familiar voice of Bruce Banner. 

    “I’m just glad I can talk again, do you know how annoying it is to be aware of everything around you without being able to move or talk at all?” Peter asked rhetorically, still trying not to jostle his wounds. 

    “I can imagine, you can think this little fella for that.” Bruce said, showing the dart to Peter.

    “Ugh get it away, I don’t even wanna look at it.” Peter joked. Then, the door opened. Tony walked in with May running past him, hugging Peter as tight as she could. 

    “Ahh, May! That hurts, haha.” Peter complained, chuckling at his Aunt's love. 

    “Don’t you ever scare me like that again!” May yelled, half angry, half relieved. 

    “Not planning on it.” Peter said with a sigh. 

    “You really gave me a scare there, Underoos.” Tony proclaimed. 

    “Yeah I’m sorry, I wasn’t really planning on the paralysis also removing my ability to talk as soon as I called you.” Peter said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

    “It’s a good thing we found and got that dart out, there was enough fluid in there you paralyze you for days. I’m just glad you’re ok, you know I can’t afford to lose my favorite intern, Tony said with a smile. “And you also know you can’t go home yet. You’re staying here with Bruce until those cuts heal. May, you can feel free to stay in a guest room.” Tony explained. 

     Peter groaned, but nodded. He felt sleepy, and Tony noticed. 

    “Alright everyone, it’s bed time. Let’s let the voodoo doll rest.” Tony finalized, heading towards his quarters. “And I’m gonna see if I can beat this week’s sleeping record.”

    Peter laughed, comfortable with the fact that he was safe in a building full of everyone he loved. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

( I’m in the middle of writing this part now, so bookmark it so that you can read it ASAP! You already came this far, so why not? ) <— this will be replaced with the legit chapter as soon as it is finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Let me know in the comments, i really really really appreciate comments, and i always respond. See you in the next chapter/story!


End file.
